


250 equal sized pieces.

by MirabelleAurea



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A koala, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eggnog, Established Relationship, F/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleAurea/pseuds/MirabelleAurea
Summary: Christmas at Mama Ogoun's Parlor is always a thing. Matt's first Christmas here will probably ends up with him in pieces and in a box, because of a very protective brother if he doesn't watch his hands.Featuring super secret eggnog's recipe, a very ugly Christmas sweater, a hangover and a koala.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts), [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/gifts).



> So, this is my first attempt at a fanfic... okay. And English is not my mother tongue so, if there're errors, feel free to point them to me!  
> I'm toying with Daredevil and an Inhuman OC for a while now. Aislin Rose (nicknamed Ash and previously linving in New-Orleans) and Matt met at the start of his vigilantee's career, and one thing leading to another, they fel in love. The black spot in this relationship is, surprisingly, Aislin's family, and her older brother, Archer. So basically, it's all for the background.  
> Aislin, Ezora and Amir are mine, Archer and Benjamin are at JoAsakura, all the Marvel's are at... Marvel!  
> Oh, and I'm bad with ending, sorry.

“So... this is how you celebrate Christmas at your... home?” Matt shiffted on his armchair and tried not to smile too widly. The room was full of noises and smells. Benjamin was trying to give alchool to the koala, Amir was at the piano while Ezora was singing, and Beth, the old nanny, was putting a lot of food on the long table nearby.

“Yeah... I’m afraid that we’re not the most religious folks in town. In a manner of speaking. Because, voodoo queen and all." Ash made a face. “But if you really need to... do your stuff, St. Mary’s not far away, could give you a ride and... just... wait outside.”

“You know, I don’t think you’ll spontaneously burst into flames or something like that.”

Matt grabbed Ash’s wrist, pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and nestled his nose in the crook of her neck.

“Well, you know what they say : never play the odds.”

He laughed.

“I think I’ll just stay here. It’s warm, Ezora has a very nice voice, and the food smells good. I’ll go tomorrow morning.”

“Nah... tomorrow you’ll have the hell of a hangover. And me, no.”

“I hate your metabolism.”

Ash kissed his hand and laughed.

“Hands out of my sister.” On their left, Archer growled. Aislin sighed.

“Arch’...”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Archer.” Matt tried his best smile in the general direction of Archer’s grumpy voice.

“Doesn’t work with me, man. Just remember. 250. Equal. Sized. Pieces.”

Slowly, Matt unwraped his arms from Ash, showing his hands, palms towards Archer in a placating gesture.

“Good. I'm watching you. And I need a drink.”

“He really could do that, isn’t it?” Asked Matt as soon as Archer was far enough, putting his hands back around Ash.

“Yeah. I’m afraid. But, hey, cheer up! Ben and the koala like you!”

“Lucky me.”

 

                                                                                                                                    **********

Matt had to credit it to Aislin, she was right. It was the hell of a hangover. And she was perfectly well, as she was singing ( _oh you, little monster!_ ) in the bathroom.

“I hate you...” Okay, his own voice made him cringe.

“Love you too, Hun.” She flopped near him on the bed, gentle fingers brushing the side of his jaw. Matt sighed and tried to sit but gave up. Too soon, obviously.

Ash laughed softly and kissed his forehead.

“Somebody needs a little more sleep.”

He groaned and huffed.

“How Beth calls the thing she persisted in giving to us yesterday?”

“Food?”

“No, the liquid one... aw... the one that gives me the feeling somebody is trying to carve a hole in my skull.”

“No, that was Castle who tried to pierce your skull, not Beth’s super secret eggnog.” Ash deadpaned.

“Super... secret... what’s super secret in eggnog?” Matt frowned and almost regreted it.

“Well, if we knew it, it wouldn’t be super secret anymore. But I have the feeling it’s about the amout of bourbon and sugar in it.”

“The sugar explains all, like, how I’d been fooled in this trap.”

“It’s not a trap, Honey, it’s like, love... in a very odd way.”

“What, she used to give you alcohol to prove her affection when you were a teen?”

“Idiot!” Ash laughed, and this time, the sound didn’t give him the urge to crawl back under the sheets.

After a second try, Matt sat up with success and a sigh of relief.

“Here.” Gently, Ash pushed in his hand a glass of cool water and some sort of... pill? “Aspirin.” She explained.

“Thank you, you’re my savior.” He drinked it with gratitude.

“And before you’ll make it to the living room for breakfast...” Matt moaned, food was probably the last thing he needed right now.

“Can we just skip the breakfast part and having coffee, instead? And more aspirin?”

“We can do that but, you have to open this before.” There’s a parcel on his lap before he could say anything.

“What... what is it?”

“Merry Christmas, Honey. It’s... Ma’s traditionnal gift.”

Foresaid gift was wrapped in some funny wrapping paper. It was soft and made no noise under his hands, except for the crumpling of the paper.

“Stop trying to guess what it is and open it, you spoilsport!”

With a frown, Matt riped the paper and feeled under his fingers a soft material, neatly folded. He slowly unfolded it, trying to figure out what it was.

“A... sweater?” He was very confused.

“Yes, it’s green and red, with a reindeer’s head on it. It wears sunglasses and it says ‘Deer with it’. I know... but hey, Madds’ one is mustard with a very angry yeti on it, so...”

“Your mother give me an ugly Christmas sweater?”

“Yes? It’s like... a tradition? And be gratefull you can’t see mine. Because it’s very worn out and odd, to say the less.”

Okay... he was confused, and receiving a sweater shouldn’t made him feel all warm inside but... he discarded the cloth and the paper on the side and grabbed Aislin tigthly. She yelped in suprise before embracing him too. They stayed here for a minute, or maybe two, in silence, then, untangling a little, he gently touched Ash’s cheek and kissed her softly, almost shyly. And ...

“Hands. Of. My. Sister!”

The two of them startled as Archer passed in the hallway, grumbling some other threats, and jumped at each sides of the bed.

“The door... the door’s open?” And no, he hadn’t almost had a heart attack. Defintely not.

“It... it was n... Aw... Amir...” Aislin sighed and snorted.

“Amir want me dead too?!”

“No... I don’t think... no! I... hope? But, hey, Ma’s likes you, really. Hence the sweater.” Matt heard the smile in Ash’s voice and relaxed a little.

“If I wear it, would it protect me from Archer’s wrath?”

“No, I’m afraid.” Ash sighed and Matt laughed.

“Crap. I’m doomed.”

“You’re more than that Honey, but you’ll be cute in that sweater.”

 


End file.
